Crimson Passage
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: She thought she was a Gilbert twin. She thought she had gained the love of a Salvatore, that he would protect her no matter what came, at least until she could protect herself. She was wrong. An ultimatum and a betrayal later, she finds herself deep in the woods, bloody and alone. With one move, the mystic wheels have been set in motion. Who knows what she'll encounter next.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** New story time! I know, I know, but I couldn't let this go. It was smothering me, and distracting me from the new writing schedule I'm using to get some of these others edited/finished. Besides, new stories are fun! There will be more story information probably on the next chapter, some things might be detailed/explained. I'm still trying to get all the kinks worked out for it. The quote might not make sense now...but it will later! So check it out, tell me what you think! It's an experiment! ;) **  
**

 **Pairing:** This is _tentative_ at this point! There will be some Damon/OC interaction and Mikaelson Brothers/OC interactions (mainly Klaus/Kol, some Elijah)

 **Rating:** Fiction M (most definitely!)- For language, adult themes/situations, violence/gore, and sexy as hell vampires!

 **Updates:** This is a bubble of randomness I couldn't let go, I don't even fully know where I'm going with it, but I wanted to see what kind of interest/reception it would get! I'll be getting to it as often as possible with the new writing schedule I'm implementing for myself!

 ** _*Warning!:_** This is a definite AU Vampire Diaries fic! There will be some events present that are shown in the TV Series, and many that are all my own. That means dates/events can definitely be altered. Some scenes may be graphic, and there might be some slight Elena-bashing, but nothing too heavy. I'm unsure of the endgame pairing, so feel free to suggest away!

Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and what not! I love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep any flames or negativity to yourself! I covet constructive criticism, etc., but I do not accept bullying. Mikaelson's are pretty volatile after all! ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD/The Vampire Diaries, its characters, or any of its plot line. That belongs to the wonderful authors, writers, and producers. I also do NOT own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that might be mentioned in this story. I only own my OC('s), her(their) thoughts, and my personal plot bunnies.**

* * *

 _"Everything in the world is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power."_  
 **~Oscar Wilde**

* * *

She lay there on the forest floor.

The forest had been quiet for some time, the kind of silent stillness that the wilderness assumes when a predator much more daunting than most wanders into its midst. It was late, easily after midnight though not yet near dawn, leaving the pale beams of moonlight to filter through the trees from high up in the night sky. It was with that light that the girl's form became dimly visible to the eye, left behind in a disregarded heap, prone and vulnerable amongst a cushion of leaves and grasses, deep within the woods of Mystic Falls. Her hair was darker in the lack of light; the long tresses of coffee and copper colored strands were tangled with the remains of leaves and matted with blood. Her eyelids fluttered at the edge of unconsciousness, thick ebony lashes brushing lightly against the fair skin of her cheeks. The quiet and the shadows of night mixed together, pressing down and around her to form an eerie atmosphere, until it was finally broken by a sound.

A startled, choking gasp.

The girl shot upright from where she lay, her chest heaving and lips parted as she inhaled through a gasping shriek that left her choking violently on the intake. Her head spun sickeningly, the dizziness causing her vision to blur, and she collapsed forward onto her hands in a half-sitting, half-lying position. Quiet cries of confusion escaped her as she blinked rapidly, catching sight of her surroundings and the dense brush that surrounded her.

Just _how_ exactly had she gotten in the woods?

She couldn't…she couldn't _remember_.

Desperately, she grappled for the last thing she could remember, but only blackness awaited her with each of her tries. Her hands shook as she lifted them before her, the stain of dirt and blood leaving her to furrow her brow in question. She looked from them to her front, biting back another gasp at the overwhelming dark stain waiting for her there, the crimson color spreading across the tattered ivory material. It had dripped from her neckline down her chest, between her breasts that were nearly bared by the rip in her flowy top, all the way down to her navel. She became consciously aware of the sticky, viscous liquid that bloomed across the fair skin of her chest and neck, her eyes widening as knowledge she couldn't quite place began to seep back into her frazzled mind. She had been attacked, she knew, by a vampire. Its fangs had buried deep within her neck, piercing her artery, and they had been a messy eater judging by the amount that was smeared across her body and clothes.

Her heart _should_ have been thundering in her chest, pounding through the fear and panic that her realization brought about.

Only…it wasn't.

Instead it thudded in what she knew to be an abnormally slow, yet partially constant rhythm.

Her stomach lurched dangerously.

Again, her head felt like it was spinning, a heavy weight on her shoulders she could hardly bear to keep. She tipped forward into the muck, dry heaving against an onslaught of shuffling memories that attacked her mind all at once, leaving her nearly writhing on the ground and her head aching.

 ** _~.~.~_**

 _The small box in her hands was cold to the touch, and despite what she knew to be true, she couldn't begin to believe what she was seeing. The vials were small, they held maybe six ounces of fluid in each, but it wasn't them that took her by surprise._

 _It was_ what _they contained._

 _She glanced up, her silvery gray eyes wide as they connected with ocean blues. His own were crinkled slightly at the edges, a faint amusement flickering within their depths to match his smirk as he witnessed her reaction to his gift._

 _She stuttered through her question; why?_

" _Because, love. You are my first real…friend, that I've had in centuries. I refuse to part with you."_

 _The beaming smile that spread across her lips was involuntary, and without another thought she carefully stored the precious containers that held the glass vials, filled to the top each with a dark red substance, into the miniature fridge she kept in her room. The next moment she was in his arms, wrapped up in a tight hug that he returned much more quickly than he had the very first time she had done it._

" _Every day Amelia, I mean it."_

" _I promise, Nik."_

 ** _~.~.~_**

" _What the hell are you doing Damon?!"_

 _She struggled where the raven-haired vampire had trapped her, the cool wood paneling of his bathroom sliding door pressing tightly into her bare back. She had only the fluffy towel wrapped around her body, not that it mattered considering he had seen all she had to offer only a few hours before. She frowned at him in confusion, at first thinking it to be a game of sorts, maybe round two…_

 _But it wasn't._

 _He gripped her wrists tightly, pressing them into the door on either side of her head, and it was the expression of sorrowful, guilty determination that made her freeze in her movements._

 _An icy finger of dread traced its way down her spine._

" _No." Her whisper was more of a plea, begging him not to do what she suspected he might._

 _He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head forward onto her shoulder, breaking her gaze with the icy blues that she had grown to love over the months she had known him. Panicked breaths lifted her chest rapidly; her heart beat out a frantic pattern in both of their ears as the blood rushed in her veins. He let out a groan and she used the distraction wisely, managing to break free of his hold just long enough to reach for the vervain charm bracelet that rested on the counter only a few feet away._

 _Her fingers brushed the cool silver._

 _And he swiped the piece of jewelry from her grasp, ignoring her outraged shriek. Once more he cornered her, the vanity counter cutting into the small of her back as he nearly bent her backwards over it._

" _I'm sorry Ames, you don't know how sorry I am." He murmured, shaking his head._

 _Her shout echoed off the tiles and stone, almost making him wince. "Then don't DO this Damon!"_

 _The towel was long forgotten, her bare chest pressing into his own as he stood there in only a pair of dark jeans. His smattering of chest hair tickled her breasts, and even with her mounting fear, she could feel the desire for him pool low in her stomach. Hot, ready. His nostrils flared, a low moan rumbling through his chest and throat, though he shook his head to clear it almost immediately after._

" _I_ have _to."_

" _Why!" She gasped out, tears of betrayal and hurt clouding her vision. "Why would you_ do _this to me? It was right, I know it was right! And say what you want, I know you felt it too, otherwise…"_

 _They both fell silent at her declaration, each of their minds flashing back to the erotic exchange of blood on both their parts._

 _It wasn't something done on a whim._

" _I just…have to bellissimo. You have to trust me." He muttered, trying to push away the feeling her words left behind._

 _She glared at him fiercely, refusing to break even as a few brave but traitorous tears leaked from the corners of her silvery gray eyes. "Why should I when you-"_

 _Damon cut her off with a searing kiss, his lips sliding over her own as he reached up to tangle the fingers of one hand into her long hair, while the other cupped her jaw and smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone. She let out a startled gasp, giving him plenty of opportunity to delve into the depths of her mouth, the sweetness of her taste spreading out over his tongue. He groaned low in his throat, the sound equally matched with her own moan of pleasure, and he let out a hiss of surprise when she bit down on his bottom lip, sinking her teeth into the sensitive flesh._

 _He pulled back, a small smirk masking his emotions, and as she opened her mouth to speak again, her eyes glittering at him mischievously, he gripped her face tightly between his hands and murmured the words that would most probably damn him to hell. His pupils dilated, leaving her enthralled and susceptible to the compulsion he exercised._

" _This…this_ never _happened Amelia. You came over to hang out and we ended up wrestling in the kitchen. We did not have sex. We did not exchange blood. You used my shower to clean up. You will get dressed and come out, and then we'll spend the rest of the day watching your ridiculous choices in movies."_

 _Her brow furrowed, making his breath hitch in anxiety._

 _She had always been harder to compel than any other he had ever met. But, after a moment, she parroted his words back to him. He sighed, a feeling of both relief and regret mixing to leave him almost nauseous._

 _Blinking her eyes open and closed a few times to clear her hazy vision, she stared at what was just herself in the mirror, then laughed quietly at their antics._

 _Only Damon would provoke a food fight in his own kitchen._

 ** _~.~.~_**

 _She groaned._

 _Her muscles were stiff, the soreness making any movement much harder than she expected as she reached out blindly, and a dull pain throbbed at the base of her skull. Something dry and rough crackled beneath her as she attempted to sit up, and she sighed in relief when her eyes didn't open to blinding light, but soothing darkness instead._

 _The feeling didn't last for long._

 _Her mouth was dry and as she rolled her lips, the snug tie of a gag around her mouth became apparent. Her eyes widened in shock, blinking rapidly, and she immediately lifted her hands to remove the offending object._

 _Only to find her hands tied in front of her._

 _Her mind raced._

 _She didn't understand, one moment she had been arguing over the choice of pizza or pasta for dinner with Elena, and now she was tied up and gagged in the forest?! She commanded herself to think, to remember, and the vague notion of the doorbell ringing came to her mind._

 _Yes!_

 _The doorbell had rung and she had asked her younger sister, by all of eight minutes- Elena would complain, to answer the door as she finished up taking out the trash. The cool autumn breeze had brought a smile to her face as she inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of crisp fall air and pine, but the scared voice of Elena echoing out from within the kitchen made her pause and frown, her peace interrupted._

" _Please! We can talk about this just don't hurt-"_

 _A blur of a figure stopped her abruptly, and just as a sharp pain bloomed out across the base of her skull prompting her vision to darken, her silvery gray eyes met with a pair of nearly emotionless forest greens._

Son of a bitch…

" _Stefan!"_

 _A dark chuckle resonated from the shadows, curling up her spine and leaving goosebumps behind in its wake._

" _What's up buttercup?"_

 _Snapping her head to the right, she caught sight of him just in time to see him emerge from a dense grouping of trees on the side of the small clearing she sat in. He graced her with a taunting smirk as he tipped his head, crouching down in front of her to push the hair away that had fallen in front of her eyes. She nearly snapped at him, her lip curled up in a snarl as she glared._

" _What am I_ doing _here Stefan?"_

 _He grinned boyishly, settling down next to her as he pretended to remain oblivious to her struggling with her binds._

" _You, sweet Amelia, are…well, sadly I think you're just going to be collateral damage. But here nor there,_ you're _here because Damon needs to make a choice."_

 _She frowned. "A choice?"_

 _He nodded enthusiastically, scooting a bit closer as he explained._

" _See, Damon is struggling. On one hand, there's_ you _. Sweet Amelia Gilbert, twin of the doppelgänger yet looks nothing like any of them. You're a sweet release from the constant reminder of Katherine's manipulation, compassionate yet sassy, and you love him with your whole heart, despite his shortcomings. Now, on the other hand, there's_ Elena _-"_

 _The warmth in my blood at Damon's name cooled suddenly, and my hands stilled as my twin sister's name left the youngest Salvatore's lips._

" _-she's the kryptonite to his Superman, if you know what I mean. Despite having such a good thing with you, and the fact that you're now blood bonded, he still-"_

 _She shook her head quickly, her eyes snapping to his. "Blood bonded? I'm_ not _bonded to him Stefan, we haven't even had sex yet, much less made that exchange!"_

 _The green-eyed vampire's boyish grin turned darkly sinister, his eyes glinting with a malicious glee and amusement as he watched every minute expression that crossed her face._

" _Oh, but you are," He insisted, flashing his teeth in a sneer. "You just don't remember."_

"No _."_

 _She had meant to sound strong, confident as she denied his claim, but it came out as a meek whisper instead. She wanted to believe that Damon would never do such a thing; he wouldn't have sex with her, exchange blood with her during the act and create a lasting bond, and then force her to forget it. But even in her sureness, there was a niggling voice of doubt._

 _There had been little blocks of time, slipping through her fingers lately._

 _And she couldn't remember_ why _._

 _She swallowed, glancing up to catch his eyes with hers, just barely missing a faint amount of sympathy in the green depths that he masked quickly._

" _So, I'm forcing him to make a choice. It's not fair, to you or Elena. I won't let him play the two of you as Katherine did to-"_

" _Please,_ spare _me your halfway emotionless Saint Stefan act!" She snarled, lunging at him, pulling at the rope that wrapped around her wrists. "This has_ nothing _to do with saving Elena and I from the pain that you and Damon experienced with Katherine. This is revenge, plain and simple. You've lost Elena, Damon has me, and you're pissed off."_

 _A low growl tore through his throat, the black veins of his vampire visage slithering out beneath his eyes that were turning blood red around the green irises. She steeled her spine when his lip curled up over sharp fangs, glinting in the moonlight threateningly._

 _She refused to cringe back in fright._

" _I'm going to_ enjoy _ripping into your throat and-"_

 _The sharp ring of his cell phone cut him off mid sentence, making him snarl in irritation before he grinned down at the name that reflected back at him. He swiped the call open to connect, bringing the slim device to his ear before he spoke._

" _Hello brother."_

 _She watched him as he took a few steps away from her, tracking the movements of her once friend. It stung to know that he had taken her for his warped plan of revenge, though his motives were something that she continued to put off thinking about._

 _It wasn't something she wanted to believe possible._

 _But there had been looks…things murmured that she had taken notice of and desperately tried to write off. Sure, they weren't public about their almost relationship (except to Stefan it seemed), but_ certainly _he wouldn't screw her over._

 _For her sister no less._

 _Stefan's large hand sealed around her upper arm in a bruising grip, and she let out a sharp yelp as he yanked her nearly off her feet when lifting her up from the ground. She could hear the faint sound of Damon's snarl through the speaker of the cell phone in Stefan's other hand, but pushed it to the side as she fought against the hold on her arm._

" _Let me go Stefan!" She screeched, twisting this way and that._

 _Blinding hot pain shot through her wrist suddenly, following the sickening sound of bone snapping, and her scream bounced off the surrounding trees before echoing through the forest beyond._

" _Amelia!"_

 _She gasped through her cries, cradling her newly broken wrist to her chest as she glared up with tear-filled eyes at her captor._

 _He simply grinned back impishly._

"Amelia _!" Damon called again, his voice a bit higher with the panic he was trying to hide. "Ames, are you okay? Answer me, piccolo. I need to know you're alright."_

 _She sucked in a ragged breath, nodding even though he couldn't see as she choked out her words. "It's j-just my wrist Day, he…he broke my wrist."_

 _Damon snarled viciously._

 _Stefan chuckled through the threatening sound._

 _And Amelia shuddered, fear finally working its way into her blood._

 _Damon cooed at the small sob that escaped her lips he could just barely hear, soothing away her worry in the best way possible he could as he slammed the front door behind him._

" _Shh-sh piccolo. Everything is fine, everything will be fine. I'm coming to get you, and then I'm going to shove a bottle of bourbon up Stefan's ass."_

 _A watery laugh bubbled in her throat, and she sniffed passed the tears. "Don't waste good bourbon on that Day, use the rum instead."_

 _He chuckled with her, though the sound was strained._

" _That's cute." Stefan's snide tone interrupted the couple. "But that's not quite how this works."_

 _Damon's laughter was low and gravelly this time, filled with a dark promise of pain and vengeance once he got his hands and fangs on his little brother. "That is_ exactly _how this works Stefanie, let me tell you-"_

" _No, you let_ me _tell_ you _!" Stefan barked angrily, gripping Amelia's hair so tightly, another yelp of protest escaped her. "You don't just get to come here and run the show! This is_ MY _time Damon,_ MY _game-"_

 _Damon breathed heavily, already pacing toward the trees at the edge of the Boarding House's property line._

" _You have to make a_ choice _."_

 _He froze._

" _You see, earlier today, when I took sweet little Amelia from her home…she wasn't the only one I took."_

 _His breath came in pants. The slow pace of his undead heart quickened in a way that made it feel as if the organ would beat its way right out of his chest._

" _That's right…I took_ Elena _."_

 _He could count with the fingers of one hand the amount of times he had truly feared the outcome of a situation._

 _Amelia being nearly drained by the tomb vampires, he had been able to counter with feeding her his blood. The same went for the sacrifice of Elena, even though she had been overwhelmingly angry with him afterwards, but hey…she was still breathing. Losing his brother had been heartbreaking, something he kept hidden from just about everyone (except Amelia of course, she had seen right through him), but he knew Klaus wanted him alive. The plan to kill Klaus which backfired and ended in Mikael's death, and Amelia's ferocious glare, had been a debacle…but there was no fear._

" _Elena, Amelia, Elena."_

 _This…_ this _was fear._

" _Which will it be, brother? Who will you save?"_

 _Amelia stared up at green-eyed vampire in pure shock. It dimly registered with her that not only had she been taken in Stefan's insane plot to get back at Damon, but her sister had as well. But the only thing that she could focus on, that reverberated through her mind, was that Stefan was forcing his older brother to_ choose _between herself and her sister._

 _One of her closest friends (at one time, she supposed not now) was making her almost boyfriend (and apparent lover, though she refused to let herself believe still), choose whose life to save._

 _Hers…or Elena's._

 _And all she could hear from Damon, was his panicked mutterings and heavy breathing._

" _Damon…" She breathed, a whimper escaping her throat unbidden._

 _On the other end of the line, he clenched his eyes closed, swallowing thickly. "Ames…"_

" _Tick, tock brother…tick, tock."_

 ** _~.~.~_**

 _It had been half an hour._

 _Her muscles were so stiff from the fear and adrenaline dousing her system, combined with her cramped and bound position on the forest floor, she didn't want to even think about moving. Her cheeks were stained with tears, the mascara leaving behind smudged tracks that stood out against her skin in the moonlight. Her lip was raw from being bitten and sucked on through her nerves, and small crescent shaped cuts littered her palms where her nails had sunk into her own skin while she clenched her fists._

 _Damon wasn't coming._

 _The first five minutes she had been supremely confident, trading snarky banter with Stefan even though her foot bounced in anxiety. The five minutes after that, her heart rate had sped up in her chest, pounding through her rib cage as the first stirrings of doubt did their best to creep in, even as she steadily pushed them away. The_ next _five minutes…her hands began to tremble a bit, her eyes glazed over with a faint sheen of tears, and she bit down on her lip in an attempt to hold herself together._

 _Fifteen minutes, and no Damon._

He was just brainstorming, _she told herself,_ making a few calls so that someone else could get to Elena while he rescued her.

 _Ric…yes, he would call Ric, and everything would be fine. Hell, she could almost bet that he would call Niklaus in an attempt to save her. Without Elena there were no more hybrids, after all._

 _The fourth set of five minutes had Stefan beginning to pace in agitation, throwing intense and penetrating looks her way almost every fifteen seconds. The five after that, her tears overflowed from where they had been hovering at the brim of her eyes, tracing down her cheeks in slow but steady trails of salt water. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, the quiet murmur of doubt in her mind turning into a frantic scream._

 _Now she stood, gazing back at the forest green eyes directly in front of her, a mess to behold and her heart consumed with anger and the sense of treachery._

 _How…how_ could _he?_

 _She had nearly died for him many a time, had given herself over with Stefan to Nik in order to save his life, and when she needed him most…he chose Elena._

Her sister.

" _I'm sorry Amelia."_

 _She could_ almost _believe him; underneath the plastic sorrow in his voice, there was a true hesitancy lurking there._

" _I would have been content to destroy the charade, for you to see the truth that he hid from you so easily."_

 _That stung. She never thought she would have been deceived so completely, and with little to no hint of the offender's true intentions at that._

" _But I'm just…so_ hungry _."_

 _Amelia didn't even have time to react to his words, much less be afraid._

 _He swooped down on her instantly, pulling her hair back and yanking her neck to the side so roughly, the bones there squeaked in protest. Her scream was sharp and blood-curdling as his fangs ripped through her delicate skin, plunging into the artery that lay beneath almost clumsily. Stefan growled against her skin, pulling at her hair in an attempt to force her into baring her neck fully to him. She screamed as loudly as she could, the shrill sound echoing for miles, even though she knew it would do her little good. She fumbled to fight against him, pounding into his solid chest with her fists, but the movement was already weak. Between the amount of blood he was consuming and the amount he spilled in waste, that dripped and seeped down her skin and clothes, her strength was steadily waning._

 _This was it._

 _She was going to_ die _, at the hands of her once-friend, and because the man she loved obviously loved her own sister more._

 _There was so much she hadn't done._

 _So many she wished to speak to, just_ one more time _._

 _But she would get none of it…_ this _was her ending event._

 _She didn't even feel it when Stefan pulled his fangs from her neck carelessly, her limp weight cradled in his arms and against his chest. Black spots and dots clouded her vision, an array of swirling colors hidden beneath them. Her heart stuttered in its beat within her chest, her lungs strained to bring in the necessary oxygen. Numbness…that was the best way to describe how she felt. Even her fury and hurt had ebbed, overtaken with the blissful obliviousness of darkness that unwound its silky fingers, tugging at her ankles to pull her under._

" _It'll be better this way 'Melia…trust me."_

 _She barely heard Stefan's voice above the rushing sound in her ears; she_ certainly _didn't hear that he had used the nickname he had chosen just for her._

 _She_ definitely _didn't remember the small vial of red liquid she had swallowed that morning, just as she had done every single day for months before._

 _With a quick twist of two powerful wrists; a sharp snap echoed in the inky blackness, a neck snapped and a heartbeat silenced._

 _Amelia Elizabeth Gilbert, was no more._

 ** _~.~.~_**

She cried.

She screamed.

She retched violently, her entire body shuddering with the action.

There were still blank spots in her memory, things she knew that she _should_ know but didn't, and the pain throbbing through her temples and to the base of her skull was excruciating. Her mind had gifted her with the small bit of information she needed though, heartbreaking and agonizing as it may be.

Damon had sex with her, exchanged blood with her, told her he loved her…and compelled her to _forget_ every second of it.

Stefan's claims had proved themselves to be true.

She had been taken from the warmth of her own kitchen, leaving behind uncooked pasta on the stove, and hauled out into the forest of Mystic Falls. Bound and tied, forced to listen as the younger Salvatore vampire destroyed all that she believed to be true, then gave an ultimatum in trade for her life.

Damon had _sacrificed_ her, choosing Elena to save instead.

And even though he had planned on letting her go, Stefan had nearly drained her of her blood supply and, judging by the soreness in her neck, snapped her neck instead.

 _She was dead._

Well…as dead as a baby vampire could be anyway.

* * *

 ***Translations!***  
 _(All translations are done with Google Translate, so any issues...I didn't do it! :p)_

~ _Bellissimo_ : Beautiful  
~ _Piccolo_ : Little one


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Chapter update! Slow moving, and I have plenty others to work on, but I'm really looking forward to seeing where this goes. Some major events going on in my life, but I'll try to keep myself in line when it comes to new developments in my stories. A few things for this chapter; keep in mind that the timeline is different here being AU, she's also a baby vamp which makes her more prone to dramatics at the moment, and being one of Niklaus' first real friends- he'll sometimes be a little OOC with her. So, that being said, happy reading!

Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and what not! I love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep any flames or negativity to yourself! I covet constructive criticism, etc., but I do not accept bullying. Mikaelson's are pretty volatile after all! ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD/The Vampire Diaries, its characters, or any of its plot line. That belongs to the wonderful authors, writers, and producers. I also do NOT own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that might be mentioned in this story. I only own my OC('s), her(their) thoughts, and my personal plot bunnies.**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter One~**_

* * *

It was well into the night in Mystic Falls, darkness had cast the ground into deep shadow with only the shimmering light of the waxing moon to guide any who fancied themselves brave enough to stroll through the Mikaelson Manor's grounds unannounced. Surrounded by thick trees and bushes, a paved stone driveway led back into town, while the vast estate remained nestled in the security of a natural clearing in the forest. The light of lamps illuminated many a paned glass window, giving the extensive home a happy glow, despite the raised voices and sounds of shattering ceramics that echoed from within.

Niklaus Mikaelson knew very well that his freshly awoken siblings would be furious with him.

He had hoped perhaps they would not be _quite_ so destructive, however.

Needless to say -as his youngest sister threw a tantrum that could outshine any two-year old, his youngest brother doled out every sarcastic snip and insult he could come up with to play on his half-brother's insecurities, and his second eldest brother oversaw the entire mini-family feud with a stoically calm expression -the last thing he _ever_ expected was for the oversized, heavy double doors at the front of the mansion to slam open with such a strengthened impact, an audible _crack!_ echoed through its halls.

Each member of the household found themselves frozen, surprise twisting their features when they realized that not a single one of the awakened Original Family had sensed the approach of another, even with their petty arguments. Fangs dropped defensively, eyes bleeding either crimson or amber with their species, and blackened veins slithered out from beneath their eyelids to the curve of their aristocratic cheekbones. No longer were they concerned with airing their displeasure of being forced into sleep and locked away in coffins as their Hybrid brother toted them around the world. Instead, they arranged themselves strategically, each taking up a protective posture and displaying a united front for whosoever dared to interrupt their evening.

The image of a half-naked, barefoot and shivering brunette whose body shook with sobs as she blurred into the room and threw herself into the arms of Niklaus certainly was _not_ what had come to mind for the siblings.

At all.

Said Mikaelson's lips curled back in a menacing snarl on instinct before he inhaled deeply, a very familiar though slightly altered scent quickly ended his near attack and left him gaping as arms that were much too strong for their physical appearance wrapped around his waist.

His vampiric features melted away in his shock, strong arms coming up from his sides to encircle the feminine and much shorter body that had nestled into his chest. She was nearly hyperventilating, violently trembling against him as one of his arms banded itself around the small of her back and the other cupped the nape of her neck, ignoring the tangled mass of brunette locks that were twisted and ensnared in the ruins of the forest. Her words were choked and garbled through her tears, nearly indecipherable to those that stood in the room and looked on, even with their enhanced abilities. She clutched at him desperately, the only thing even slightly comprehensible that fell from her lips was the muttering of his name, and he glanced up to find his siblings watching the entire spectacle with a degree of both utter confusion and bewilderment he was sure reflected on his own face as well.

"A-Amelia?"

His voice was hoarse, his throat tight, and it seemed that a sense of despair weighed him down that was not his own.

The shocked gasp of Rebekah distracted him for but a moment, he looked up to find her much closer than before and with the long fingers of a single hand pressed to her mouth, her dark blue irises glazed with tears that remained unshed. Something within him blanched at her advanced proximity, a stirring of something deep within his chest that pulsed to life, and despite knowing that his sister would do the girl in his hold no harm, a growl of warning rumbled from within the cavity of his chest.

An answering purr from the distraught girl had them each reeling backward once more.

Niklaus pushed at the back of her neck, becoming more insistent as she fought the movement and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. She nuzzled the sensitive flesh that dampened with the still present stream of tears. He wrapped his hand around her hair then, strong fingers weaving through the strands, and gave them a tug of warning that brooked no refusal. She was upset, she was hurt (he knew, the sweetly crisp scent of winter had always been hers, tinged with copper and something new that was sinfully sultry; it made him more than aware her blood had in fact been spilt) and he needed to know what had caused it so that he could rip it limb from limb.

 _Immediately._

"Amelia!" He urged, his tone commanding.

"…d-dead… _dead_ , dead…or undead really…he killed me, Nik! Actually _killed_ me!...forgot about the vials, I don't think h-he e-even knew about them w-which makes it s-so much w-w-worse when I think about it…"

Her frantic words were mainly nonsense, but the few bits and pieces that he could understand left his muscles tensed for battle and the dark blue of his eyes deepening to a stormy navy color. His upper lip once more curled back over tentatively elongated fangs, an enraged snarl ripping from his throat that he was dimly, on another level of consciousness that _wasn't_ currently preoccupied with his fury, surprised to hear echoed from Elijah, Rebekah, and even Kol- though he had yet to meet the usually sassy and full of life, little brunette.

Amelia gulped, swallowing back another round of sobs as she twisted nimble fingers in Niklaus' shirtfront, barely having noticed how the Original Hybrid had lowered them to the marble floor, her long legs wrapped and folded around his waist from where she balanced in his lap with ease.

"…picked me, he should have p-picked me! I t-thought he _loved_ me, even with all the b-bullshit, we m-made it! But no…no, no, no…he u-used me, _used_ me Nik! Just like y-you said he would…"

The younger girl pulled back and peered up at him through teary lashes. Pain, heartbreak, and betrayal that he knew all too well reflected there in levels that made his own chest ache with the phantom pain of it. And though he wanted nothing more than to center all his attentions on the bastard he could easily guess was responsible for her ranting, Klaus found his lips parting in shock (he _really_ wasn't sure he could take much more) and the very blood in his veins running cold.

Purple.

All he could see was purple.

"…took my blood! Created some s-stupid bond and then forced me, _forced me_ -" Amelia shrieked now, her tone reaching decibels that made them each cringe, "-to fucking _forget_ all about it!"

Where there should have been silver irises that darkened to a slate gray he would guess, surrounded by bloody red in exchange for the whites of her eyes…there was not. No, instead deeply violet irises blinked back at him, rimmed with a bewitching indigo and accompanied by pitch black pupils that were outlined with a shimmering silver. She lacked the bloody coloring that usually bloomed over what was left, though the blackened veins were apparent, peeking from beneath her eyes.

They pulled him in, her eyes, made the slowed beat of his heart pick up pace in a way he had not experienced since Mikael had thrust his sword through his chest. They ensnared the looker, even in their blurry, tear-filled state.

He nearly choked on his own tongue, and he wasn't the only one.

"Bloody hell, darling…" Kol muttered lowly, somehow newly relocated to just behind his older brother's shoulder.

Amelia bit at her lip, disregarding the handsome brunette that she did not know. Her mind whirled in fifty different directions, the smells and sights around her providing a constant distraction even as she tried to concentrate on her predicament and what she desperately needed to tell the only person she had trusted to run to, the only friend who had been in her corner from their meeting- well, sacrificing her twin sister aside of course. However, with newborn tendencies heightening every single emotion and aspect of her surroundings, she suddenly found herself not really minding his need for Elena's blood as much as she once did. It was embarrassing really, her inability to streamline her words and cease her blubbering, but the tears continued to run uncontrollably and she babbled almost every thought that raced through her brain without restraint.

"…didn't want to believe Stefan, I really didn't…I hoped s-somewhere his o-old self would s-s-save me…but no…no he d-didn't…made D-D-Dam- _him!_ Made _him_ ch-choose b-between us…m-me or _Elena_ -" She hissed, fangs tearing into her lip unconsciously.

The smell of her rich blood had each of the men shifting in place, something dark and rapturous pooling in their abdomens.

"Elena, Amelia…Elena, Amelia…s-sweet, sweet Amelia…or Elena…" She mimicked Stefan almost perfectly, despite not being able to reach the deeper tones of the forever teenager.

Klaus was seething, though the potency of such an emotion was finding itself overrun by the unexpected surprise and befuddlement that came with the physical state of the girl he held, not to mention the tickling of emotions he had not experienced in many a year. He wasn't the only one finding himself drawn in, pulled closer by the slithering, slippery tendrils of something unexplained. The desire, the need to protect…even Elijah found himself pacing shortly in agitation, memories of the lively human girl before him who was no more flashing behind his closed eyes and tightened jaw.

"Guess…" Amelia whispered brokenly, her forehead dropping to press against Niklaus' shoulder. "Guess who he chose to _save_ …"

They didn't need to.

Only one Mikaelson had yet to meet Damon Salvatore, they were all more than aware of the selfishness the raven-haired vampire could sometimes display, and it only took a tiny glimpse of the pure sadness and despair in the little bird's uniquely colored eyes for Kol to know _she_ had not been the one on the chosen end of the deal. Klaus ran a large, warm hand down Amelia's spine, doing his best to ease the pain and settle the erratic nerves and emotions of his newest progeny. He shushed her in a cooing voice that was entirely unlike him, though his siblings were far too caught up in their own thoughts and feelings for the girl to take much notice.

"Shh, love." Niklaus whispered against her hair, stroking her side. "We've got you now, you're safe 'Lia."

* * *

The bourbon flowed.

He wasn't sure what number bottle he was on, how many crystal tumblers he had smashed against the stone hearth of the Boarding House's fireplace, or if his throat would ever cease its constant burning- from both alcohol and the emotions he refused to show. The weak, pained cackling of his little brother who remained downstairs, locked up in the cellar minus a daylight ring and with vervain pulsing through his veins did nothing to help the situation.

It wasn't enough of a punishment for what Stefan had done.

What he had taken from them… _from him._

He could feel his eyes darken, the veins snaking out below them, his fangs pierce through his bottom lip; the rage and burning need for revenge left him with an aching need to punch through the younger Salvatore's ribcage and rip the heart from his very chest.

"The look on her face…" Stefan gasped through his laughter.

Damon snarled viciously, the drywall falling victim to his fist.

"Did you-" Stefan coughed harshly, even from upstairs his shuddering breath could be heard. "Did you see it? She actually _believed_ you'd pick her!"

His fist clenched, nails biting into his palm and drawing blood.

"Tried to warn her, really I did." Stefan sighed, sporadic hacking punctuating his words. "I told her that, when it came down to it, when you had to make a choice…it would _never_ be her."

Damon knew what the younger Salvatore was doing.

It was a tactic he himself had employed many a time to get out of a sticky situation. Psychological and emotional torture could do some of the worst damage to an opponent, warping the mind to incite reactions that a cool-headed strategist might not otherwise resort to. The last thing he needed to do was blur down there and rip the cellar door from its hinges so he could tear into his little brother.

It wouldn't bring her back.

"She wouldn't listen though, silly little 'Melia. It wasn't until I was getting ready to drain her dry that the doubt finally… _finally_ …"

Damon's chest throbbed as he hit his knees; eyes clenched tightly shut and an anguished roar tearing through his throat.

He'd found Stefan leaning against the door-frame, obviously gouged on blood from his feeds. The beige color of the wool sweater he wore had turned nearly black, the weight of spilt and wasted blood causing the material to sag. Ripper tendencies were hard to smother; Stefan had always been a messy eater. It was a comment Damon typically found funny, only with his blood-drunk little brother giggling on and taunting him with what he swore were Amelia's last moments, it suddenly wasn't even a slight bit comical. He mockingly mimicked her voice as she denied what had turned out to be the truth, assuring his older brother that the girl's everlasting and misguided trust in him had been just as disgusting to witness in the end as it was pathetic to witness before.

It was more than Damon could bear.

Throwing Stefan through three walls had happened before he could even blink, ripping his daylight ring from his hand was nearly the end of his fingers, and Damon had sinisterly enjoyed the choked scream that echoed through the Boarding House cellar once he had plunged an entire syringe's contents of vervain, straight into the younger vampire's artery.

Slipping into Stefan's mind to see his Amelia one last time had been impulsive, rash…and the most painful thing he had experienced in his entire existence.

He had been too _late_. She was _gone_.

Forever.

… _What did I do?..._

* * *

 ***Review Responses!***

 _ **TabloidTeen:** _ Ah, thank you so very much! I know what you mean, I've always had a soft spot for Damon (not as much Stefan) but his blind devotion to Elena really annoys the hell out of me sometimes. Made obvious by this story I do believe! You'll get some Damon/OC time, she'll do plenty of teasing, but her deepening relationships with the Mikaelson boys will be something that sticks with her no matter what, especially concerning how she was tossed aside. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review and read!  
 _ **Guest #1:** _ Don't be too sure, there will be some playtime I guarantee it! Bigtime Damon fan? _  
 **WickedLove01:** _ Oh awesome, that's what I like to hear! Especially considering this was just a shot in the dark. I'm loving the feedback, I hope you enjoy!  
 ** _Kykyxstandler:_** YAY! I'm so happy to see a super enthusiastic reader! I hope this chapter hits the spot and that you keeping coming back for more! _  
_ ** _KlausXAmelia:_** Not to worry love, there will be plenty of that I'm sure. What she is almost guarentees plenty of fun between Amelia and our favorite Originals! ;)  
 ** _DarylDixon'sLover:_** Thanks girl! Hope you enjoy! _  
_ ** _Breenieweenie:_** Me too! I hope you stick with it as the story grows! Readers are always loved...and offered cookies! :p  
 ** _Aishiteru Naru:_** Thank you so much!  
 ** _Lourdes08:_** Well thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the updates!  
 ** _Dljxxx:_** Welllll...kidding, there definitely will be! The feedback and amount of follows/favorites really surprised me and inspired me to make sure the story continues, so your wish has come true! :p  
 ** _ThePhantomisMyLove:_** Here you go! I hope you enjoy it and come back for more!  
 ** _WhatsGoingOn:_** Hahaha! I have to admit, I laughed out loud at your review. It really did end up being an emotional chapter! I hope that you enjoy this one as well! :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** New Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Plenty of Mikaelson/Amelia interaction here, let me know what you think of it. I was a bit nervous with how it came out, but I'm hoping it correctly portrays her newborn frenzy coupled with a connection that none of them have answers for just yet. Tell me what you think of it! Also, I got a message questioning shipping names for Amelia and the Mikaelson boys...suggestions anyone?! :)

Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and what not! I love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep any flames or negativity to yourself! I covet constructive criticism, etc., but I do not accept bullying. Mikaelson's are pretty volatile after all! ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD/The Vampire Diaries, its characters, or any of its plot line. That belongs to the wonderful authors, writers, and producers. I also do NOT own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that might be mentioned in this story. I only own my OC('s), her(their) thoughts, and my personal plot bunnies.**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter Two~_**

* * *

It was pleasant, she decided, soothing really.

The heat of the water seeped through her strained muscles, down to the very bone, as she sat in the oversized bathtub. Steam made the air heavy as it rolled upward in curling wisps, fogging the mirrors and searching out cooler air. The bathroom was both pristine and feminine, decorated in pure whites, shining golds, and accented in pale pinks. She almost felt as if she were sullying the interior, despite multiple assurances that she was not; she knew that under the frothing, sweet-smelling bubbles hid a murky darkness of blood and grime. Gentle fingers sifted through her long locks, carefully picking through tangles or removing forest debris that had been knotted and snared in the strands, a soft hum accompanying the motions. The warmth and security coupled with the repetitive movements had worked to quiet her ever-running mind, smothering her need to express her every thought and feeling.

"They're worried, you know."

Rebekah's voice was quiet in the stillness, nearly a whisper, and her soft accent sent a wave of comforting familiarity through Amelia. The blonde never ceased her ministrations, gently tipping the girl's head back and cupping her hand to protect her eyes from the shampoo. The clear water that had been set aside in the bowl tumbled through Amelia's newly detangled hair, rinsing it clean and restoring it to its coppery, coffee colored strands once more.

Her observation was answered with a small half-smile. It was silly, Amelia had decided, for them to worry so.

Not transitioning was never even an option.

Amelia's lips quirked upward, Elijah's polite but obviously strained tone of voice echoing in her ears. He had apparently been elected out of the trio of males to ask the damning question, the only one able to maintain some mask of indifference, cracked and crumbling as it may have been. Niklaus had been rigid with stress upon his elder brother's questioning; every muscle, tendon, and ligament tightly strung and ready to pounce. He had already made the declaration months previously that he refused to chance her safety, thus providing his blood on a daily basis, something that had now been proven a valid precaution. She knew, without pondering the idea of even having to ask, that he would force feed her the blood to complete the ritual if she refused, her own choice be damned.

She had to love him for it.

The sign of unwavering loyalty, the assurance of having at least one person in the world that wanted _her_ first…

How could she not?

Even the newest addition of the Mikaelson brood she had met only hours before had stood absolutely still, his spine straightened to his full height and his deep brown eyes drilling into her with an intensity much like his Hybrid brother's. They had darkened to a near black the longer she took to answer the question, her slight hesitation making him fidget marginally. He had rolled his tongue over his teeth from behind his lips, never blinking, utterly silent. He was handsome, teeth-achingly so, much like his older brothers. With his soul searching eyes that were hidden from time to time by the slight tufts of silky brown strands when they fell across his forehead, the sharp jawline and aristocratic features they _all_ seemed to share, to the leanly muscled build that seemed to radiate intimidation; he was quite the eye-catching piece of mancandy.

Even in her distress, Amelia could recognize it.

She _was_ a girl, after all…a newly dead girl (she nearly snorted), but a girl nonetheless.

They had each watched her, anxious energy practically vibrated from their taunt bodies in waves, dark eyes unblinking, taking note of her increased breathing and the way her mouth opened, closed, then opened again. Maybe it was because of the way she had been discarded so easily by the ones she had been so sure loved her, or maybe it was because of the obvious desire to keep her that her present company held barely restrained, not only Niklaus but the Mikaelson Family as a group.

Amelia's racing mind had blanked for a moment, words unable to form as she stared at them with wide eyes that had returned to their silvery sheen. Similar low growls pierced through her muddled thoughts, she had swallowed loudly, the air around them turned dark and inviting, provoking a shiver to ripple down her spine as each brother's chest rose and fell a touch more rapidly. Amelia had nodded in consent, Rebekah breaking the tension they had created seconds later with the invitation of bathing, while Kol's silky voice had followed them up the shining stairs, lilting teasingly as he promised to retrieve her dinner.

" _Something…fresh, that's just what you need darling."_

Rebekah clicking her tongue drew Amelia from her newest memories, the blonde masking any leftover shock she still felt as she watched the faint traces of purple that had seeped into her charge's eyes bleed away, fading into a silvery gray once more.

She gestured with her hands, grasping a large fluffy towel between her fingers which she held up welcomingly with a gentle smile. Neither girl fretted over modesty or Amelia's nakedness; one was over a thousand years old, the other simply too preoccupied to care. Besides, Rebekah and Amelia had struck up a friendship between themselves back in Chicago once the blonde had finally been awoken for the first time since Amelia had met Niklaus. It was slow-going at first; feeling bitter over her time spent sleeping, only to be undaggered and awakened to her favorite brother laughing and doting on the brunette that had seemingly replaced her, Rebekah was less than likely to welcome Amelia into the fold. But it hadn't taken long. The fiery indignation she had displayed over her twin sister's plot to end the Hybrid's life and the fact that she was one of few who welcomed her willingly to Mystic Falls once Klaus had left her there easily laid the foundation for a real friendship to blossom.

She felt as if her own heart was being slowly ripped from her chest while Amelia's tearful wails had echoed through the halls of their new home.

Their reunion was supposed to be a _happy_ one after Niklaus had pulled hers, Elijah's and Kol's daggers, not a bittersweet one where her newfound friend had recently had her lifesblood drained and her neck snapped. Rebekah was supposed to get to hug Amelia (maybe even with a girly squeal, cliché as it may be), introduce her to her mischievous- albeit slightly sadistic –youngest brother, and then go on a shopping spree to extend their wardrobes, courtesy of Niklaus' credit card.

 _That_ was how it was supposed to be.

The blonde shook her head, brushing the melancholy thoughts away. She had an eternity with her friend now- something she could be more than happy with –and something niggled at the back of her mind, leaving behind the sneaking suspicion that Amelia would end up more than just a friend of the family by the time it was all said and done.

 _ **~.~.~**_

They sat on the finely upholstered couch, the two of them. They didn't move, nor did they speak, and their faces were blank of the terrified expression they really should have held. Compelled to remain there until they were called for and to maintain a calm, soundless façade; there was little the human couple could do to save themselves.

 _A means to an end._

That's what they were.

Kol had long since deemed them as such, giving little care on the matter, and Niklaus would readily sacrifice just about anything to see his newest sired childe transition her way into Vampiric life, regardless of her unique characteristics they had yet to explain. Elijah was the only one who struggled with the morality of such an issue, but even his nobility dimmed when compared with the desire to see their Amelia properly fed, her journey into the first part of an eternity complete.

 _Their Amelia,_ his mind repeated.

It wasn't the first time the possessive thought had snuck up and made itself known, something he was almost positive each of them found themselves struggling with. A bond had flickered to life the moment she had stormed her way into the Manor, a mess of raging emotions, blood and tears. He couldn't put his finger on what _exactly_ it was, but the magic was tempting and sultry, pulling them each in with little protest, despite their typically closed off nature when it came to those who were not blood.

They hadn't spoken of it yet.

That time was coming, he was positive.

Bare feet padding across cool granite pulled them each from their musings, drawing their attention from where they had congregated at the foot of the stairs.

Kol had taken up a picture of lazy assuredness, though any who looked close enough could see the taunt line of muscle that tensed periodically, his fists clenching and opening in time. Elijah had maintained a cool countenance as he usually did, but the mask was riddled with cracks and fractures as minute by minute passed that they awaited her arrival from her bath with Rebekah. Niklaus didn't even _try_ to put forward an air of nonchalance; he paced erratically in agitation, carding fingers through his hair to the point of mussing it up even more than usual. More than once Elijah had to talk his brother down, pacifying the urge the new sire had to simply dash up the stairs and barge in on the two girls. A short table and yet _another_ vase had met its end as consequence, shattered and splintered, hidden behind the dining room's doors.

She didn't need the distraction.

Though she had probably heard the chaos from above.

Dark eyes snapped toward her as Amelia came to stand at the top of the stairs, her fingers resting upon the banister.

Rebekah had loaned her a pair of shorts that cut off around mid-thigh, and though the blonde had tried to push a matching sweatshirt into her hands, Amelia had stolen away down the hall instead. She slipped easily into the familiar bedroom; peeking into the walk-in closet and pilfering one of Niklaus' button down shirts, the navy blue color making her ivory skin look that much fairer. She held the collar to her nose and breathed in the soothing scent of him, studiously ignoring Rebekah and her single arched eyebrow which she directed her way, eyeing her shirt of choice and the top button that had been left open before giving her a bit of a smirk and gesturing toward the staircase.

Amelia's eyes widened ever so slightly, taking note of each Mikaelson waiting for her.

Heat crept up her spine, a fine flush spreading over her neck.

The intensity in each of their eyes was easy to take note of now that she had her wits about her, and it sent a thrilling tingle down to the base of her spine as she began her slow descent along the steps. Kol had sprang up from his sprawled position at the foot of the stairs upon her entrance, coming to stand at the left of Niklaus while Elijah hovered at the Hybrid's right, leaving her Nik standing- a bit impatiently –in the center.

 _Her Nik..._ she fussed internally.

When had he become _her_ Nik?!

She paused two steps above them, leaving her at almost eye-level, before she rolled her lips together and took her bottom one between her teeth, her fingers pulling at the hemline of the shirt she wore. Her eyes connected with pairs of deep sinful browns, then inquisitively concerned hazels, before finally landing on the deep blues that captured and held her own, stormy like the heart of the ocean and filled with a multitude of emotion she couldn't quite place. A sudden bout of timidity rolled through her, her heartbeat fluctuating in a way that made the youngest of the trio smirk widely, something unnameable fluttering to life within her chest as she held contact.

Amelia and Niklaus had always shared a kinship, almost from their first meeting when he still harbored Alaric Saltzman's body, but _this_ …

This was something _more_.

Large, warm hands grasped her waist with little warning, yanking her from her place above them and pulling her against the hard chest of Niklaus. Amelia let out a small squeak of surprise, but the rumbling within his chest cut her off into a breathless gasp. Eyes opened wide, she stared into the mirthful eyes of Kol over Klaus' left shoulder as her hair was swiftly swept from her neck, leaving the skin bared and vulnerable. New survival instincts flared up for but a moment and she tensed in his hold. The tension melted mere seconds later however as she realized her friend had bent his head to the freed space on her neck, giving it a gentle nuzzle before he inhaled deeply. A satisfied growl met their ears, and each relaxed.

She smelt of _Mikaelson_.

 _Of_ _him_.

A crisp winter day, and something that reminded him of a decadent dark chocolate that was silk on the tongue.

Niklaus pulled back from her neck after giving it a quick nip, a familiar arrogant smirk adorning his features when she gave a small gasp in return. He squeezed her sides gently, guiding her down the last few steps until she stood in the middle of their small circle, her silvery eyes flickering from one to the next. His hand slid down the length of her arm, coming to rest around her palm, and he didn't hesitate to slip his fingers between hers, purposefully ignoring the raised eyebrows of his brothers and the shocked noise that echoed from Rebekah's throat above them.

"So, tell me doll..." Kol's teasing tone broke through the silence, a laugh obviously caught in his throat, and he reached forward to smooth a lock of hair behind her ear that had escaped. "Are you hungry?"

A thunderous snarl reverberated around them, Amelia's small hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock.

"D-Did I just…?" She whispered, clearly startled.

Masculine chuckles filled her ears, the hair rising along her arms in response. She bit back the blush and gave them a mock glare, smacking at the broad shoulder she was leant up against. Niklaus tugged her along behind him, the smooth muscle of his back rippling beneath his tight shirt taking up most of her vision before he came to a halt, gently stepping to her side.

Her eyes zeroed in on them immediately.

Amelia wasn't sure _how_ exactly she had missed the two beating hearts, setting up a thunderous rhythm despite their forced mellowness. They didn't make a single sound or move; but their wide eyes filled with terror and the captivating scent of fear betrayed their dispositions.

They smelt... _delicious_.

Somewhere deep inside a small voice protested as she inched forward, her steps shadowed by the men behind her, but it was washed away with the burn. Fire blazed, licking through her veins and searing up the column of her throat. Every nerve seemed to spit and sizzle, the burn taking up every coherent thought she found herself capable of having. Her heart thumped dully in her chest, her ears buzzed, and her fingers grasped those around hers tightly.

"I _did_ promise we would pick you up something fresh." Kol cooed near her ear.

She swallowed, blinking rapidly.

"Thirsty…" Amelia murmured distractedly, unaware of the heated gazes that watched on. "I'm _so_ thirsty."

His broad, strong chest pressed into her back, the line of his body matching up to the dips and curves in hers. She shuddered as he leaned down, fingers sliding around the column of her throat as he tipped her head back to lean against him. He trailed his nose from the soft skin covering her collarbone upward, coming to a slow stop behind her ear where he blew softly, leaving her trembling in his arms once more, though for an entirely different reason.

And as Niklaus' deep voice echoed in her ears huskily, she could feel the darkened veins slithering out under her eyes. The quick, sharp pinch of fangs that slid down from her gums and peeked out from beneath her curling lip. A threatening growl, from predator to prey, sent pulses skyrocketing. Someone groaned from behind her, their whisper of _'beautiful'_ just barely reaching her ears.

"Come, _lille venn_." He whispered, squeezing her hips. "Feed."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _'Lille venn'_ : Norwegian, means 'little one'.  
(Taken from Google Translate, like always!)

* * *

 ***Review Responses!***

 ** _DarylDixon'sLover:_** Thank you! I know, writing him that way made me hate him too. I don't usually care one way or another about him, but jeez!  
 ** _Lostfeather1:_** Right?! She's quite the interesting creation. They do need some luck, she'll be hard to handle even without having pissed her off! And putting her and Kol together to confront them…? Dun dun dunnn! Thanks so much for the review!  
 ** _Kykyxstandler:_** All in good time, all in good time! I've seen a few stories that have their OC a similar species, but her lineage will be unique, I think! :) Yes, it's definitely a shame how he totally screwed that all up. He might be redeemable in time, but her connection with the Mikaelson's will be something he'd have to accept, plus…serious groveling! Thank you so much for the review, I love hearing from you!  
 ** _Arianna Le Fay:_** Eek! I KNOW! I can't wait for the confrontation when it finally comes! There will definitely be some Amelia/Klaus love, not to worry! Hope you enjoy!  
 ** _Guest #1:_** Right? I didn't expect him to come off like such a…well yeah. But he just started talking and once I finished I was like, damn! Jerkface…but damn, it makes for a good story. I can totally see Ripper Stefan doing that too. Hope you keep reading and enjoy!  
 ** _Dljxxx:_** Haha! I wish that I could just spend all my time writing, totally submerge myself in the world of fiction! Alas, it's not to be. Hopefully you'll like this new update though! Let me know! :)  
 ** _KlausXAmelia:_** Yay! That's a good thing…I hope? I know some of the stories that make me cry I absolutely adore! But I know, the feels…I can totally hear Kai in my head with his "so dramatic!" speech for the scene between Damon and Stefan hehehe! So are you a KlausXAmeliaXKol lover now? ;)  
 ** _Kitsune-miko-witch:_** Ah! I'm so glad you're loving it! I love hearing that you love it! Not to worry, the Mikaelson's have plenty of schemes up their sleeves. And can you imagine Kol and Amelia purposefully antagonizing them? It's going to be fantastic! I hope you continue to read and enjoy it! Keep telling me what you think!  
 ** _WhatsGoingOn:_** I totally agree. There are few times that I actually like Elena, probably less than ten lol! She's just so…ugh. Anyway! Yes! Sweet little Amelia is now a baby vamp (and a bit of something else?) with heightened emotions and a craving for revenge. Cue evil laughter! Thank you so much for the compliment, I was really hoping to connect with the characters and I think (I hope!) I'm doing an alright job so far. Let me know what you think of the new chapter! :)  
 ** _Lourdes08:_** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
 ** _Mrssamwinchester93:_** I absolutely love your review! My longest review (possibly ever!) and it was fantastic. I know, the Prologue really just sets up the story, and even though it was irritating I'm glad you got angry with Stefan and Damon…that's what I was hoping for heh! I'm delighted to hear you enjoyed the second chapter so much, and that you really like the way I write the characters and their connections with each other. I'm hoping that I continue to do so! Ah, 'Melia and Klaus, they're kind of adorable. They make me smile. You'll catch glimpses of their past and how they came about through some flashbacks and whatnot, so be on the lookout for that!  
I know, not quite normal with her purple eyes…but that's the point. She won't be all that normal at all. ;)  
After you've read this new chapter, you tell me what you think on what kind of roles the boys might just have! It won't be typical, that's for sure. OR that's what I'm aiming for, lol! I know, Elena and I…we don't get along so well. That will probably be obvious soon enough. She'll still have love for her sister, it's hard not to, but that doesn't mean she has to like her and her manipulative/Katherine-ish ways. I hope you've enjoyed the new update! Be sure to let me know what you think!  
 ** _Belladu57:_** Thank you so much! I hope that you keep reading!  
 ** _Mya:_** Aw, thanks so much! I'm so glad you thought so! I love finding out readers love my story! Not to worry, she'll make them regret it. I know, they're both so fantastic…so why pick just one? :p  
 ** _Coveryoureyes:_** Hi there! Thank you very much, I'm so glad to hear it! I hope you continue to love the story. Let me know!  
 ** _A Shadow Rose:_** Ooo, yay! I'm so excited to hear that! I've always wanted to write something that hooked readers on the first chapters! Keep reading! :)  
 ** _HermioneandMarcus:_** You're quite welcome! Haha, I hope you enjoyed. And thank you so much! I'm glad you think so!  
 ** _Breenieweenie:_** I KNOW! I adore Klaus…and Damon…and Kol…and Kai…and, oh heck. I adore a lot of them, lol. I agree, I go back and read the first two chapters and I'm just like- damn! That was so heartbreakingly intense. He's definitely going to have to work harder than he ever has before, and she won't make it easy at all, even to just gain her friendship again. Not to worry, we aren't particularly Elena-friendly here ;)


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** I know, fast turnaround time on the update, but I couldn't get this out of my mind and I was super excited to see how you as the readers would react once I finished it. A lot of you have been calling for action against the Salvatore brothers, so this should be interesting! ;)

 ** _*Warning!:_ ** Slightly disturbing and graphic scene ahead! It doesn't contain any of the big issues (abuse, rape, etc.) but for those that are faint of heart, it might be a bit much. There's a twist to it though, so if you can brave it, I would. If it gets to be too much, you can scroll down to the line break. You can gather a bit of information just from that, but the entire chapter is important.  
-Something to keep in mind, Amelia is _most definitely_ going to be looking for retribution. However, she's with the Mikaelson's now, and Damon's typical method of rash revenge or Stefan's usual brooding plans aren't going to cut it. I hope you thoroughly enjoy! Please, let me know what you think. I'm excited to see how this will be taken!

Feel free to follow, favorite, review, and what not! I love story feedback and suggestions, but please keep any flames or negativity to yourself! I covet constructive criticism, etc., but I do not accept bullying. Mikaelson's are pretty volatile after all! ;)

 **Disclaimer: See first chapters. I still don't own TVD. Pouty face here!  
**

* * *

 ** _~Chapter Three~_**

* * *

 **Six Days Later  
Salvatore Boarding House-**

 _He laid there, stretched across the mattress that cradled their bodies softly, his eyes unblinking as he watched her sleep. From time to time she would squirm or burrow into his side, an incoherent mumble of his name bringing a silly, soft smile to his lips. Her dark chocolate hair fell in long, straight locks to the middle of her back, and the naturally tanned, smooth skin of her bare body stood out against the pristine white of the down comforter. He couldn't keep himself from staring, soaking in his time with her before he had to return to the real world._

"Stefan…"

 _Being with her, it made the horrible memories go away._

 _With her warm body nestled against his side, he didn't have to think about anything other than her, just as he had always wanted to. There were no intrusive siblings, there was no constantly rotating list of problems and near-death experiences popping up each day._

"Steefff-an…" The voice called, trailing off in a giggle.

 _Her heartbeat thudded against her ribcage, sending a faint vibration into his own and filling his senses. It was all he could hear, the comforting thump, thump, thump. It drowned out all logic, all reason. Beating in his ear, against his hand where it rested on her breast as he clutched her to him. It overtook it all, leaving him blissfully unaware of the blood he knew stained his hands._

"Tut, tut Stefanie! Is this what you dream about?" It gave a scandalous gasp, shaming him. "Aren't you a naughty boy!"

 _If only he could stay there, wrapped up in nothing but sheets with her warm softness resting against him, never to return. They could steal away into the night, leave all their troubles behind-_

"Stefan!"

The scream pierced through his consciousness and he found himself springing up from his bed, the room dim with only the faint light of the moon through the balcony doors and windows in the room to light it. Panic and adrenaline coursed rapidly through his veins, but as he blinked the bleariness of sleep away so that he could see more clearly, the reality of his situation began to sink in and the urgency to aid the owner of the scream faded away.

It had been so realistic though, sounded just like _her_.

The youngest Salvatore heaved a sigh, dragging a hand down over his face before he scratched a bit at the small growth of scruff on his jaw. His green eyes peered through the darkness, making sure that nothing was out of place even though he knew the unlikelihood of such a thing. It was all there and in the exact same spaces he had left it before, though the sight of the large bedroom was beginning to make him feel sick, regardless.

But he was stuck there for the foreseeable future.

He had no one to blame, himself aside, despite his halfheartedly pure intentions. Sure, he could blame Damon for retrieving the witch and persuading the old woman to anchor him to the dwelling on house arrest, but given Stefan's less than favorable personality swings as of late, hopping from Ripper quality to a slightly more humanistic version, it really was his own fault.

The eternal teenager grumbled to himself, shrugging out of the tight shirt that had plastered itself to his skin, soaked through with sweat once the scream of his nightmare had taken hold of him.

"Stefan…"

He froze.

The search for a new shirt remained forgotten as wide green eyes stared back at him in the mirror, an expression of slight disbelief on his features. He didn't move a single inch, the breath in his lungs and the already sluggish beat of his heart diminishing even further as he listened to the noises of the house around him. The silence was so heavy and full, it nearly made his skin crawl, but still he strained to pick up on the breathing or the heartbeat of another, the similar sluggish heart beats of his brother aside.

A quiet, almost childish giggle tittered about the air.

Stefan had blurred to the closed bedroom door without another thought, nearly denting the doorknob as he gripped it and threw the door open.

The light pouring from lamps spaced throughout the hall made him blink, his pupils contracting after being used to peer through the darkness of his bedroom. He had expected to find the culprit there, or at least the faint blur of an escape if they were something other than human, but there was nothing. He looked left, noting a dim light peeking from underneath his brother's bedroom door, then he looked right, but his only company were a few stray dust-bunnies that had managed to escape the maid's attentions. He took a single step into the corridor, leaving the door frame behind cautiously, refusing to breathe in the hopes that he might hear another's, but it was in vain. He let out a sigh of relief, dragging his hand down his face and then back through his hair once more; there was nothing.

 _Drip…drip…drip…_

He paused after turning around to disappear into his bedroom, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared blankly in front of him.

 _Drip…dripdrip…drip…_

Stefan's hands slowly fell from his face, coming to rest loosely at his side. He hesitantly turned his head, green eyes glancing toward the dark wood that made up a wide staircase. They were cast in shadow, just out of the lamp's reach of light. He didn't remember there being a leaky faucet, they would have fixed it immediately, that constant dripping sound would drive any supernatural being crazy.

There was a dim glow coming from the parlor, and he stepped forward in confusion, this time toward the stairs. Usually Damon would secure the fire before retiring, maybe he was still…

"I know your dirty little secret, Stefan."

Without waiting to consider the situation, he sped down the stairs, coming to a blurry stop in the wide hallway just off the parlor. The voice was coy, filled with a sinister amusement that he dared not try to decipher. It sent a chill down his spine, the gleeful cackle seeming to echo around him from all directions, bouncing off the ceiling and soaking through the walls. The darkness permeated his surroundings, the flicker of the flames casting an eerie glow instead of actually providing light to see by. He felt…almost vulnerable; unable to see or scent a threat while his instincts continued screaming out fierce warnings anyway.

 _Dripdrip…dripdrip…drip…_

Another giggle floated down the darkened hall, a shadow slipped by the slim crack of light beneath a swinging door.

The kitchen door gave a quiet, ominous squeak as he gently cracked it open, trying to get a glimpse of what the galley held. The dripping sound reflected off the counters and cabinets, and his eyes flitted across the appliances, counter-tops and furnishings in search of it after taking note that the faucet seemed silent and unused.

Stefan's mouth ran dry when he pinpointed the source.

He wasn't sure quite how he had missed the scent; there was enough that he should have been able to smell it even from his bedroom upstairs. It doused his senses now, flooding through his nostrils, the coppery tang nearly tickling the back of his tongue. He swallowed heavily, his fingers snapping the wooden backing of the counter stool that he had grabbed after lurching forward without giving his legs permission to do so.

It glinted faintly in the light.

The blade was sleek steel, sharpened to a fine point, he knew. It had been left on the wooden chopping block haphazardly, almost like it had been forgotten after being used and set aside. It was shiny, aside from where it was alarmingly stained a seductive crimson color. The liquid trickled down the blade, smudged the handle, and pooled across the tanned wood of the board it rested on before dripping onto the counter-top, spreading out through the tiny cracks and patterns.

 _Drip…drip…dripdrip…_

Ice.

It felt like ice water pulsed sluggishly through his veins now, tremors rippling through his muscles as he stared at the sight before him. That sound, it was the sound of blood dripping from the counter onto the pristine kitchen floor. It pooled there as well, inching its way across the floor.

He shuddered violently, the scent teasing his instincts, calling forth the darkened veins that slithered out from under his lashes and the blood red color that seeped through his eyes. He couldn't look away from the macabre sight; the blood coating his kitchen counter, the carving knife smeared a deep red, the blood-pumping organ sitting innocently there- sliced open, cooling rapidly, a clear chunk ripped out by sharpened teeth.

The shock of it brought him to his knees.

Blood soaked through the fabric of his pajama pants, blooming slowly through the plaid material. It stained his hands in a tantalizingly tempting way, the desire to suck the precious fluid from his fingertips slightly overshadowing the sudden bout of fear that left his breath cycling through his lungs in a quickened rhythm. He blinked away the bluriness in his eyes, trying to settle the raging thoughts – who the _hell_ had been in their house, tearing apart hearts, and where the _hell_ was the owner of said organ?! –when he noticed the blonde strands dipped in the puddle of blood next to him.

" _No_..." He whispered, voice cracking on the soft sound.

She was sprawled out on the floor, like she had simply been tossed away once she had served her purpose.

Blue-green eyes opened wider than he'd ever seen them, a reflection of pure terror captured there that would last until the end of time, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream that would never be heard. Soft curls fell around her face in a halo of blonde, bloody locks, the pool of viscous liquid growing beneath her body, a consequence of the gaping hole that had been punched straight through her chest.

Stefan choked, feeling nauseous, his hands trembling as he reached out to smooth her hair from her forehead. "Caroline-"

The malicious laughter that followed his grieved whisper was almost physically painful. An icy breeze tickled the back of his neck, making him shudder again while what felt like chilled fingers traced lightly down his spine, frigid lips ghosting beneath his ear.

"Enjoying my present?" It cooed, soft fingers stroking his hair. " _Ripper_ …"

He snarled viciously, jumping to his feet, the blood that stained his pants and hands forgotten. His head whipped from one side to the next, but the kitchen was deserted aside from the body on the floor, and the door to the kitchen remained perfectly still, not at all like someone had run through it. Deranged snickers drifted back through the hallway, and he could hear the scratchy beginnings of a cutesy piano tune coming from the dining room. Darting through the side door in hopes of cutting them off, the rage of his alter-ego fraying at his mental blocks, he stumbled to a stop as soon as he turned the corner, biting back his own cry of horror.

There was so much blood.

So many bodies.

 _Blood, so much blood._

An appalling squelching noise made him nearly gag as he stepped foot onto the thick rug, warm liquid rising between his toes and staining his feet a pale red color.

But his eyes could not be torn from the sight before him.

They were sickeningly positioned as if they had shown up for a fancy dinner, completely unaware of their fates, and perhaps that was exactly how it had happened. The long table was set with full cutlery, the silver purely immaculate and the crystal sparkling in the glow from the chandelier. He stepped forward, his hand raised in some silent denial, there was nothing he could do after all, it was _far_ too late.

Hair was tangled and matted, skin speckled and dotted with back-splash. Throats had been ripped open or slit wide with yet another knife, necks draped delicately over the shining soup bowls that had been placed precisely to capture the flow of blood. Wounds the size of small fists were punched through backs or chests, bone splintered and muscle torn so that the precious organ within could be harvested. They rested in crystal drinking glasses, arteries transformed into gruesome sipping straws, while a pitcher of blood stood at the corner of the table- as if waiting to be used for refills. Their skin held pale, bluish tints of death, and all of their eyes had been wide with the absolute fear and horror they experienced before their deaths.

The chilling sound of the piano continued to fill the air, making the room spin as he raised his hands to his face and hair, his slow heartbeat hammering against the inside of his chest .

 _Animal crackers in my soup,  
Monkeys and rabbits, loop the loop,  
Gosh oh gee, but I have fun!  
Swallowing animals one by one…_

The voice joined in, disturbingly childlike yet deadly vicious at the same time. An urge to be sick gripped him in the very pit of his stomach, churning and roiling within. His hands shook violently, the tremors rising up his arms and through the core of his body. He was breathing, but little oxygen seemed to make it through to his lungs, colorful spots bursting across his vision.

Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Alaric Saltzman; throats shredded, eyes staring blankly into one another's from where they sat.

 _In every bowl of soup I see,  
Lions and tigers watching me,  
I make 'em jump right through a hoop,  
Those animal crackers in my soup!_

Bonnie Bennett- her throat slit with special care, the cut clean and precise for the greatest ability to harvest the crimson gold within. Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood; carotid arteries slashed by fangs, punctured deep and angled perfectly to spill into the bowls in front of them.

 _When I get hold of the big bad wolf,  
I just push him under to drown.  
Then I bite him in a million bits,  
And I gobble him right down!_

A thudding noise freed him from his vise of destruction, the sound like something heavy hitting along something solid over and over. Crazed giggles accompanied the noise and he pushed back the sounds of his panicked breathing and that horrible, horrible song as he listened.

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Stairs. They were going upstairs.

"Come, Stefanie!" It beckoned with a psychotic excitement. "It is time we play…"

He straightened from his crouched position, still partially heaving as his eyes swung around wildly. Rushing from the dining room, his blood-soaked feet slid along the hardwood floors, and he cringed at the squeaking sound. His heart dropped to join his stomach when he glimpsed the bloody stains along the floor, like a body being dragged behind something.

It didn't take an idiot to recognize the two missing from the massacre downstairs and, tensions set aside, he knew he couldn't live without either of them.

 _When they're inside me where it's dark,  
I walk around like Noah's Ark…_

The voice had become more tangible, leaving behind its spectral quality. Footsteps echoed in the hall above and a door slammed with enough force to shake the glass of the frames he passed. Her laughter was more profound, though still maniacal and wicked sounding. In that heart-stopping moment, he froze on the last step that led back to his bedroom, awareness dawning like a wave of ice and pure fear, far stronger than what he thought was crippling only minutes before.

He _knew_ that laugh, twisted and sinister as it may be.

That voice was one he had listened to as it talked him into dating her sister, promised him that one day he and his brother would truly be alright again, screamed for her very life.

Amelia.

 _I stuff my tummy like a goop,  
With animal crackers in my soup!_

"…'Melia!" Stefan shouted, sprinting down the hallway.

She giggled madly in reply.

He made contact with his door, practically ripping it right from the hinges that held it aloft. It splintered, sending chunks of wood and metal across the flooring as the girl who had been terrorizing his home came into view. She was perched on his bed, straddling the body that she dragged casually up the stairs, as if it were an everyday thing. Blood smeared a pathway to his bed, speckled the furniture nearest after hoisting the body up, and soaked through the fluffy comforter he had left after being awoken.

But that wasn't what made him scream.

It was the chocolaty hair, darkened to near black and stained by blood. The silky, smooth tanned skin that contrasted with the white of the down so beautifully- now a sickly yellowed color with the loss of life and smudged with blood. It was the lack of heartbeat in the body she toyed with, a paring knife slicing intricate patterns into the smooth skin, parting it like it was only butter on a hot day.

 _Elena_.

He choked. He heaved. He bent over at the knees and lost all that he had consumed the day before, adding his own mess to the one she had made.

"W-What…" He almost sobbed, pain radiating through his entire being. "Oh, o-oh god _what_ have you done?"

Amelia hummed as she worked, a touch of insanity tainting the happy sound. A short cotton sundress clung to her curves, the once snowy white material long since stained deep reds and soft pinks, heavy with the weight of blood that had soaked clean through. It smeared her skin prettily, making something dark and sinful unfurl deep within his gut as he watched her. Her coppery-coffee colored locks were wild, like she had been running through the wind, and the small knife in her hand glinted in the light she had flicked on upon entrance. She turned her head up curiously at him, cocking it to the side, the picture of an adorable kitten who seemed utterly confused at his questioning.

If it weren't for the blood coating her hands and the malicious mirth that reflected within the silvery pools of her eyes.

"Isn't it perfect?" She asked, her eyes shining with pride, waving her hand at her work. "I did it all by myself!"

Stefan crumpled to the floor when Elena's body became fully visible, the sight something he could not have imagined even in his worst nightmares. Her deep brown eyes were lifeless, wide open and filming over with a sick gray color. Scratches marred her face, cutting from the corner of her eyes down to her chin, and blood leaked from the corner of her mouth and nose. Swirls, strange runes, and a coupling of random cuts were scattered across her once unblemished skin; strokes of the sharp blade Amelia held no doubt responsible.

"Now, she'll _never_ steal from me again." Amelia vowed, her tone dark and damning.

Elena was dead, nearly unrecognizably defiled, her heart no longer beating. His love was dead.

"What have you _done!?_ "

The yell was a roar, shaking the windows and filling the room.

Amelia cackled insanely in response, lifting the knife to continue, even as Stefan lunged for her with his fangs bared. The impact jarred him to the bone, but she rolled with it, kicking her twin sister's lifeless corpse to the floor with a sickening crack. She found herself pinned beneath the Italian vampire, his green irises surrounded by a deep red as his upper lip curled back in a feral snarl, long fangs glistening in the moonlight. She stared up at him with only a smug mirth contorting her features, a smothered giggled echoing around them that was less than sane.

She was… _laughing_ at him.

A rage bloomed in his gut and surged through his body; her ruthless games, the bodies and blood that littered his home, Elena's torturous demise and careless toss aside. It all compounded, manifesting into an anger unlike any he had felt before. His fangs pierced her neck before his mind could catch up, driving deeper than they had when he had killed her. Stefan reveled in her scream, the way it echoed through the room and no doubt the trees beyond.

But something changed.

The blood running across his tongue and pouring down his throat was different than the last time. A wickedly dark feeling, the one he had but a touch of when he had raked his eyes over her bloodied form, rushed to overwhelm him. Her blood was pure sin; velvet seduction he could not understand, nor avoid. A deep moan rumbled within his chest, a hum of satisfaction mewled out from the girl beneath him.

He wanted to stop. He didn't want this.

Elena's dead body rested on the floor beside them, and Stefan found himself providing an unsolicited roll of hips against the hips of the girl who had taken her life; her own sister.

 _Amelia, Elena…Amelia, Elena…_

With the lack in concentration, he suddenly found himself flat on his back, the comforter puffing up around him as he stared upward with eyes that had darkened to near black, his fangs no longer buried in the silky flesh of the girl he had already killed once. Amelia rested atop him, once more straddling a body on his bed, uncaring of her dress that had hiked up her waist- leaving bare, warm thighs to press against the skin of his sides and abdomen. Blood trickled from the holes in her neck, reaching down to pool in the valley of her breasts, and her left hand rested flat against his bare chest, silvery eyes boring into his own.

"Naughty, _naughty_ Stefan…" She chided him, wagging the knife back and forth in front of his nose with her free hand, her eyes glinting playfully. "Santa won't be bringing you _any_ new toys this year now!"

His hands had come to lie on her thighs, smearing the creamy skin that had been left untainted with the blood on his own. He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling under the weight of her slim but curvy body, and he licked the remnants of her precious blood from his lips.

There was something wrong here. Something distinctly… _other_.

But he hadn't a clue what it could actually be.

"I'm sorry Stefan…" She pouted at him, her full lips curving downward in a frown that looked so out of place on her carefree face.

He didn't believe her. The pure satisfaction glowed in her silver orbs as she peered at him. The heady, lustrous feeling of power one obtained when experiencing the rush of bloodlust and revenge. It glimmered madly in her eyes, making them smile and sparkle even as she pretended to frown.

"I would have been content to destroy that which you held dear, for you to see the truth- that _I_ choose me, even if no one _else_ did."

She was mocking him.

Her eyes were innocently widened, her head tiltined patronizingly, as if she were speaking to a child. Her words flowed and caressed him, even as her tone turned coy and amused, the mask of sincerity she had played dropping to display pure joy as the tables turned.

"But I'm just… _so hungry_."

He didn't have a chance to react.

Amelia swooped down on him with only a second to pause, sharp fangs tearing through the skin of his neck, nails turning to claws that dug into the flesh above his heart. They ripped through muscle and tendon as he cried out, agonizing pain setting his body on a torturous fire. He could feel the way her fingers curled around his heart, even as she drank her fill, stroking the slow-beating organ almost tenderly before she began to tear it out. A searing burn resonated in his chest, the chilling piano melody drifting up the stairs, and her crazed giggling once more echoed in his ears.

"Sweet dreams, Stef."

His world faded to darkness.

* * *

"…the _fuck_ are you doing Stefan?!"

He tumbled from the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thud and a dull shock to his body. His mind whirled frantically, unable to form coherent thought as he gasped for breath, coughing hard enough that his entire body trembled from the force of it. The feeling of drowning took hold, like something was blocking his airway even as he sucked in deep pulls of oxygen. Large hands grappled with him, hoisting his weight with ease until he found his back against the couch once more, a dark and blurry figure crouched in front of him. He dry heaved as he leaned forward, causing the figure to stumble back a step in fear of being puked on.

 _Animal crackers in my soup,_  
 _Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop,_  
 _Gosh oh gee, but I have-_

"S-song..." He croaked, his voice raspy and raw.

Damon glared down at him, lips twisting in a sneer. "What?"

- _tigers watching me,  
I make 'em jump right through a hoop-_

"Turn it off!" He shuddered violently, pleading with his brother, fighting off the icy fear that surged forward to meet him. "The song, turn it off, _please_!"

The elder Salvatore looked at him like he was crazy, which he couldn't blame him for considering he was halfway wondering the same exact thing as he sucked in breath after breath, doing his best to slow the unsafe rhythm of his slowed heartbeat. He wiped at his eyes so that he could see better, his knees buckling when he attempted to stand so that he could shut the vile thing off himself, but jerked back when his hand came back stained red.

 _No_. No, _please_ _god_ no.

Stefan's eyes swung wildly as he scrambled to move, blurring toward the first room that he had last seen coated with blood that he could reach. The dining room doors slid open with a bang and he braced himself on the door frame, staring at what was left within.

Nothing.

There was…nothing. No blood, no bodies of everyone he knew, no blood-soaked carpet and dark feast of the crimson liquid.

"Real…" He trailed off softly, shaking his head to try and clear it. "But it was so _real!"_

"What the hell is going on Stefan?" Damon snapped, blurring to his side.

 _When they're inside me where it's dark,  
I walk around like Noah's Ark…_

The record player sailed across the parlor, smacking into the opposite wall from where it had been sitting with a crash as pieces rained down on the floor below. The horrid noise instantly died, cutting off with a squeaking gurgle, and he could have sworn he heard a high-pitched giggle before the entire Boarding House was left in a resounding silence, aside from his panting breaths.

A firm palm suddenly knocked him flat on his ass, he winced at the sting in his chest before meeting icy blue eyes that were filled with confusion, contempt, and anger.

"Explain." Damon spat, fisting his hands at his hips. _"Now."_

The raven-haired brother gestured to the other, prompting Stefan to glance down at his body for the first time since awakening from the horror of his conscious. Blood coated his chest, dripping down in lazy trails along his stomach and hips, all from five small marks that were rapidly fading above his heart. His hands were stained with it, tinted a faint pink on his palms and spattered up his forearms, caked beneath his fingernails.

"Because _little_ _brother_ ," Damon continued snidely, though a note of concern lurked below. "Right now it looks like you've been trying to take the easy way out."

Stefan shook his head in denial, his eyes trailing from his brother to the remains of the record player, then to the shadowed forest that stood beyond the windows, afternoon sunlight glinting off the deep greens.

"Amelia," He whispered, not missing the way Damon stilled in shock. "She's alive…and she's pissed."

* * *

 **Few Things-**  
 _*Song Credit:_ Animal Crackers In My Soup, Shirley Temple  
 _*Review Responses-_ I promise I will respond to all your amazing reviews in the next chapter, or message you personally. It's just four o'clock in the morning and I'm dying for some sleep, but my mind wouldn't shut up until I got this out! Please don't let this stop you from reviewing, I promise I'll get to you!  
*There was a bit of a time jump here, you'll be able to see how it fits into the storyline next chapter! And please don't think I'm crazy for the way the chapter came out! Amelia is to blame! :p


End file.
